Falling for Who?
by timlessGoddess
Summary: Kilo Wake is 14 year old girl that got sucked into a game called Sburb because Mr. Cool Kid asked her too. With that, she joined the game...Read to find out the rest.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the Game

turntechGodhead started pestering insanityNow

TG: hey  
TG: hello?  
TG: kilo?  
IN: Sorry was doin stuff  
IN: Wat up?  
TG: well  
TG: rose and john are pestering me again  
TG: about playing that stupid game of theirs  
TG: you know  
TG: sbrub  
IN: Yeah and?  
TG: well if i have to play the dude thing  
TG: thought you have to suffer too  
IN: Awwh...Thats so sweet of you -_-  
TG: wow no need to get all emotional up in here  
IN: *sighs*  
IN: So what do i have to do in this 'game'?  
TG: well your going to need the discs  
TG: i think john sent them in the mail to you  
TG: yeah so go check  
IN: Ok be right back

insanityNow Logged off pesterchum.

Great...What have I gotten myself into this time. I sighed, what else could I do. Dave was asking me, and I couldn't say no to him. No matter how hard I tried. I sat at the computer for a few more seconds and then got up, moving to the door. My room was normal size I guess. I had a huge obsestion with Dragons one year and now my whole rooms full of them! I sigh and then walk out, into the dark house. I live here alone, my mother and father were murdered when I was young, and I don't remember much of any time that I wasn't fending for myself. I casualy walk out to my mail box and look inside. Sure enough theres a package with my name on it. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' was scralled across the top and I smiled. My birthday was tomorrow and knowing my laziness, I wouldn't of checked the mail till tomorrow.

I walked back into the dark, gloomy house and started up toward my bedroom again, when I started to feel hungry. I smiled at the thought of how made Dave was going to be, since I was taking extra time, But at the moment, I really don't care. I sidetracked to the kitchen grabbing an oreo. Then on a second thought I just grabbed the whole box. Munching as I went, I looked at my package. If it's only the CD's then why is it so big? I began to shake the box when I opened the door to my room. I was overwhelmed with all the beeping that was coming from my computer screen. I couldn't help it, I started laughing. I walked up to the computer and looked at the screen.

turntechGodhead started pestering insanityNow  
TG: kilo  
TG: kilo?  
TG: dude  
TG: hello?  
TG: this is not cool of you  
TG: really  
TG: not cool  
TG: KILO  
TG: are you trying to annoy me?  
TG: cause it's working shithead  
TG: hello?

I started laughing even harder and it took me about 15 more messages till I could have the ability to type.

IN: Yes  
IN: Hello Strider  
IN: Though I rather you not call me a shithead again  
TG: goddammit kilo  
TG: what took you so fucking long  
TG: you know how much john's been bugging me  
IN: I dout that it's more than you  
TG: trust me  
TG: its more than me  
TG: again where were you  
IN: I got the package  
IN: Just like you asked  
TG: you took more time than that wake  
IN: Fine Strider -_-  
IN: I went and got a snack  
IN: And slowly walked up the stairs  
IN: Thinking about  
TG: i dont need to know what you were thinking about  
TG: have you installed your disc yet  
IN: No!  
IN: I just got to my room  
IN: When you overwhelemed me with beeps  
TG: just install the disc  
IN: ok ok fine

I sighed. He could be so impatiant at times, though, it wasn't like him to lose his cool. John must be bugging him pretty hard. He even uses his first name! I started to open the box slowly when a rage of beeps came from my computer monitor. I frowned. "Ok, ok Mr. Grumpy" Swiftly peeling back the cover I stared into the box. The game was right at the top, but suprised me wasn't that, It was the fact that there was more in the box. box. A beautiful old machine cog sat in the box. I gasped and grabbed then quickly, forgetting the game. It was about the size of my palm. Then I realized that It had a metal chain connected to it and, smiling I held it out. John got me a necklace. And It was beautiful! I put it on as huge wave of beeps fills the air and my mood is brought down a bit. I then, picked up the disc's and pushed one in.


	2. Chapter 1: Finally There…

3 years into the future

I woke up on the ship, yawning I looked around. I swiftly put on my cog necklace and straighten my god teir outfit (I'm the Rouge of Mind). I smiled as I remembered what day it was. It was my 16thbirthday and the day where we all got off this hell hole. I mean, I love John, Jade and Davesprite. But really. It's been 3 years, and I've been dying to meet the actual Dave. The one I feel in love with over the internet Dave. I took a deep breath in and then walked out of the metal room. Jade smiled as she came up to me.

"Happy Birthday Kilo!" She sang as she took my hands and started to quickly lead me somewhere. I laughed at her eagerness and then asked,

"Where's Windy Boy?"

"Right here Mind Tricker" We laughed and I gave him a hug. Jade and John became like siblings on this 3 year trip, and even though we all love eachother, I think it'll be good for all of us to socialize with other people.

Jaspersprite brought a cake down from kitchen and meowed cheerfully. I smiled and then was saddened. My sprite, Seadragonsprite, or SeaSprite (Dragon plushie+Seahorse=Seadragonsprite) disappeared unexpectedly. Jade saw my sad look and frowned. The she put a happy grin on for my sake and lead me onto the bridge of the ship. I looked forward to see the brightlight so close.

"Well be there in about an hour or 2" Jade chimmed. I smiled and then looked back at John and Jade.

"So! What are we going to do for my wonderful 16th birthday?!" My eagerness and sudden pickup brightened the mood of both of my wonderful friends.

"Well..." John started to say but Jade interrupted him.

"We are going to do what ever you want to do Kilo.

"Hmmmmmm….." I thought for a moment.

"You know, there was something I wanted to do with both of you. I always want to-" and then I leaped. Grabbing them both and bringing them down to the ground. I hugged them and we all started laughing.

"And you know what I wanted to do" John asked.

"What Windy Boy?"

"This" And he started to tickle me to death. I was squirming around on the group gasping for air inbetween laughs. Jade grinned and join in and soon I had to surrender. Laughing, we all lay there on the ground.

I closed my eyes enjoying for once, the per joy of being outside. Even if it was void/spacey outside. Thoughts of today fumbled all around in my head. Like, what are the others going to be like? I wonder what the trolls look like? Will they be nice in person? How big are they? How tall are Rose and Dave? Will they still be the same people we knew before we started this game? No, no one was the same since we started the game. We've all changed in one way or another. I was so distracted by my thoughts I didn't feel my eyes flutter shut.

I was awakened to Jade shaking me left and right, frantically saying something in my ear. As I began to sense my surroundings I made out the words, Minutes, Rose, Dave, Get ready. I sat up straight. I was still outside and the light surrounded us, and I started to get excited. This is really happening! I'm really going to meet them! All of them! I stood up straight and looked into the blinding light. Then, all the sudden, It wasn't blinding, it was a black pit of helplessness. And then the next second it was dim. You could still see, it just was alittle hard to. A giant blob caught my attention and I pointed toward it.

"Look!" From the corner of my eye I saw Jade nod and move the ship in that direction. As we got closer and closer the blob got more defined. Soon, I relalized it was the others craft. I took a deep breath in and then released it. Jade grabbed my hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. I can do this!

Our ship pulls up to their….craft….and I look at it. I see no one that is outside. They must all be inside! I asked John if he could give me a lift over there. He smiled and nodded. Then he grabbed me by my for arms and floated into the air. I too rose with him and the feeling was amazing. Flying for me, was like being invisible to others, completely unimaginable. The wind blew my hood back reveling my short, bob-like hair cut. The dark brown hair flew around my face as we flew. When we landed I stumbled, trying to get my bearings on the fact that there was floor beneth me. Just as John was helping me stand on my feet again 2 humans ran toward us.


	3. Chapter 2: Why Hello

I felt my heart freeze as I saw the two running toward us. My eyes found Roses and then Dave's sunglasses. Blush heated up in my cheeks and I quickly looked down. Jade joined us as Rose and Dave reached us. I smiled, and hugged Rose.

"It's so great to finally meet you!" Rose nodded,

"Yeah, It is." she smiled and then greeted the others. I then looked at Dave, a light blush dusted my cheeks.

"Hey Dave...Nice to finally meet you" He nodded and smirked,

"yeah it is Kilo" John interupted us as he went and hugged Dave. Dave looked suprised but then patted John on the back. Rose was talking to Jade and Dave was talking to John, so I didn't know who to talk to. When suddenly, I was pulled into a giant group hug. We all started laughing and hugging each other.

We were all on the ground laughing and hugging eachother when a low, raspy voice yelled at us,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Rose sighed, and then stood up, brushing herself off

"Karkat, we were just socializing with our friends. Calm down." Then Dave stood up offered his hand to me. I took it and tried not to blush. God I was blushing an auful lot lately. John and Jade stood up too, and then introducted themselves to the tiny troll.

"THE FUCK? THERE FINALLY HERE. YOU HUMANS ALL LOOK THE SAME"

"Thanks?" I replied. Dave smirked and Karkat looked like he was about to explode with anger.

"what? can't take a joke, cape magnet?" Dave asked with utter sarcasm. Rose started laughing at the mention of Karkat's nickname. Just as Karkat was going to reply, or scream prohaps when other trolls walked out of the base. There was a girl troll with short hair, and green lips. She went to stand by Rose. Then another girl with red glasses walked toward Dave and licked him, smiling. I felt my heart sink to the floor. He...he...he was already with somebody? I tried not to let my emparrsement show as I let go of Dave's hand and stepped away from him, toward John and Jade. The red glasses girl grinned triumphly, and clung onto Dave. Dave sighed at tried to unattatch the troll from his body but it wasn't working.

"come on terezi. get off" The reply came insently

"NOP3" I looked at Jade and gave her a small, sad smile. She was the only one that knew my attraction to the boy and she was looking foward to setting us up. But now, it doesn't seem like that's possible. Then Rose looked up at me in alarm.

"I almost forgot Kilo!" She smiled "Happy birthday!" Rose always knows the right things to say. I smiled and replied

"Thanks Rose~" Then Dave nodded,

"yeah, happy birthday sis" Sis...is that all he thinks of me as...Must be. I don't know why this bugged me so much, I knew that he was to cool for me in the first place, and then on top of it, he has a girlfriend. My smiled felt cheap on my face, even to me. So I opened my mouth and started to thank everyone for their good wishes, to try to hide my fake smile. Though I don't think it was working because the troll clinging to Dave kept grin/smirking and Dave looked away akwardly. Rose had a blank face, and when I was finished quickly introducted the trolls that we there. Kanaya, Terezi, and Karkat.

"Why hello..." I said in a montone voice. John, Jade, and Rose all looked at me with concern. Through out the day, they introduced me to the other trolls and tried to cheer me up. They kept saying, 'oh it's you 16th birthday! Cheer up' but nothing was going to cheer me up today. And It wasn't helping that Dave didn't come along with us. I mean he was my best friend before the game, could so much change between us in a singal glance. Or was it the 3 years with out comunication.


	4. Chapter 3: Sing the Song and Don't Care

"LETS HAVE A KAROKY AND DANCE PARTY!" Jade suddenly yelled really loudly. It snapped me out of my revery and I grinned.

"YOU KNOW IT JADE" I yelled back. Jade and I started laughing and throwing out ideas as the popped into our head. John and Rose joined in with the ideas, but Dave stayed out of the conversation. He seemed to want nothing to do with our party, but that wasn't going to fly with ALL of us. It was my 16th birthday and I wanted it to be amazing, which thinking of what happened so far, wasn't looking to good. The Idea that only us humans (all 4 of us) are allowed in, made me grin hugely. Rose saw this grin and seemed to like my happiness at the idea. She nodded and added to the point that it could be like a birthday/reunion party. Soon this was set into action and we claimed the room with all the computers, blocking the transporter with junk so that no one can get in without us moving it. John got onto the computer looking for good songs and Dave sighed.

"knowing john were going to have really bad music"

"Then you pick out the music, Dave" I held the D in his name for emphasis. He just looked at me and then left to kick John out of his spot. John was stubbon though, and wanted to pick out the music. Jade, Rose and I were all in a huddle desiding what to do, Dave was leaning against the wall, and John was on youtube looking for good music. Then John let out a REALLY girly squeal and Call Me Maybe floated through the air. I started laughing and grinned at Dave. I one had a HUGE obesstion with this song and Dave had to deal with me singing it and typing the lyrics to him on Pesterchum. Dave facepalmed and I sighed. What happened to us? Then I got pulled by Rose to the middle of the room and she handed me a spoon for a mic. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I began to sing,

"I threw a wish in the well,  
don't ask me ill never tell,  
I looked to you as a friend  
And now your in my way

Ill trade my soul for a wish  
Pennys and dimands for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now your in my way

Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans  
Skin was showing  
Hot night  
Wind was blowing  
Were you think your going baby"

By that time, Rose and Jade we dancing and laughing. John was shocked how I knew all the words, (He didn't go through my phase) and Dave had a small smile on his face, like he was recalling all the memorys and conversations we had with this song. But I kept going,

"HEY I JUST MET YOU  
AND THIS IS CRAZY  
BUT HERES MY NUMBER  
SO CALL ME MAYBE

ITS HARD TO LOOK RIGHT  
AT YOU BABY  
BUT HERES MY NUMBER  
SO CALL ME MAYBE

HEY I JUST MET YOU  
AND THIS IS CRAZY  
BUT HERES MY NUMBER  
SO CALL ME MAYBE

AND ALL THE OTHER BOYS  
TRY TO CHASE ME  
BUT HERES MY NUMBER  
SO CALL ME MAYBE"

I decided to have some fun with it and started singing to Dave. John started laughing, and Rose and Jade didn't notice, to caught up in there dancing. Jade was jumping up and down and rocking her head back and forth. While Rose was doing some sort of dance that I cannt explain.

"You took your time with the call  
I took my time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all  
But still your in my way

I begged  
And borrowed  
And stealed  
I forsighened  
Its real  
I didn't know id feel it  
But its in my way

Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans  
Skin was showing  
Hot night  
Wind was blowing  
Were you think your going baby

HEY I JUST MET YOU  
AND THIS IS CRAZY  
BUT HERES MY NUMBER  
SO CALL ME MAYBE

ITS HARD TO LOOK RIGHT  
AT YOU BABY  
BUT HERES MY NUMBER  
SO CALL ME MAYBE

HEY I JUST MET YOU  
AND THIS IS CRAZY  
BUT HERES MY NUMBER  
SO CALL ME MAYBE

AND ALL THE OTHER BOYS  
TRY TO CHASE ME  
BUT HERES MY NUMBER  
SO CALL ME MAYBE

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad"

By this time I was right infront of Dave singing so loudly, but somehow, perfectly on key. I guess those weeks of obesstion really did pay off. I saw the small smirk on his face and rolled my eyes. Then grabbing his hand I dragged him out onto the dancefloor.

"Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so so bad

ITS HARD TO LOOK RIGHT  
AT YOU BABY  
BUT HERES MY NUMBER  
SO CALL ME MAYBE

HEY I JUST MET YOU  
AND THIS IS CRAZY  
BUT HERES MY NUMBER  
SO CALL ME MAYBE

AND ALL THE OTHER BOYS  
TRY TO CHASE ME  
BUT HERES MY NUMBER  
SO CALL ME MAYBE

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so so bad

SO CALL ME MAYBE"

The more I think of the song lyrics the more I noticed what his small smirk was all about. I realized that basicly that song just told him that I like him, and that I cant get him out of my head. GREAATTT KIILLLOOO! JUSSSTTT GRREAAATT! I thought quietly in my head. Then John's grin became even wider as he clicked on a song.

"Here you go Dave! Your song. I'm sure you remember the lyrics" John laughed and tossed Dave another spoon. Dave tilted his head, until the song came on. Then he started lightly laughing.

"i hate you john" that's all he said, but he just went with it. He smirked at me and then said,

"now we will finally get to see who's the better singer, wont we kilo." At that comment a grin grew on my face. Then he began,

"yeah  
yeah  
when I walk on by  
girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beach  
Walking on the street in my new lafreak  
Yeah  
This is how I roll  
Animal print pants outta control  
It's redfoo with a big ass afro  
And like bruce lee I got the glow

Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah…I work out  
Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah…I work out

When I walk in the spot  
This is what I see  
Everybody stops  
And they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants  
And I aint afraid to show it  
Show it  
Show it  
Show it

IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT  
IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT"

I started burst ok laughing, the song was perfect for him. As he contuined he looked down from the top of his glasses, so just the tinyest bit of red showed. He started singing directly at me and a huge grin stuck itself to my face. And then he contuined, seeming to know EVERYWORD

"Yeah  
when im at the mall  
security just cant fight them off  
and when im at the beach  
im in a speedo tyring to tan my cheeks  
this is how I roll  
come on ladies its time to go  
we headed to the bar  
baby don't be nervous  
no shoes  
no shirt  
and I still get service

Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah…I work out  
Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah…I work out

When I walk in the spot  
This is what I see  
Everybody stops  
And they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants  
And I aint afraid to show it  
Show it  
Show it  
Show it

IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT  
IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT

Im sexy and I know it  
Check it out  
Check it out  
Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle yeah  
Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle yeah  
Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle yeah  
Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle yeah yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
Im sexy and I know it

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Dave. John and I were laughing our heads off, and Dave got really close to me. Though he was 2-3''s taller than me. He then smirked as a light blush dusted my cheeks and I pushed him away giggling.

"Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah…I work out  
Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah… Girl look at that body  
Ah…I work out

Yeah im sexy and I know it"

"Wow Dave" I said at the end of the song. "That was really good, though, im better" I grinned wildly up at him and tilted my head in wait for his reply. But before he could reply John quickly yelled,

"DAVE! KILO! DO A SONG TOGETHER!" Then Jade and Rose nodded and contuined  
"Yeah you guys todally should"  
"YEAH! THEN MAYBE WE CAN FIND WHOS BETTER!"

I nodded and looked at Dave, "I will, if you agree."

"no duh, you cant do a duet by your self" I mentaly faceplamed but rolled my eyes  
"You know what I meant smartass" He chuckled lightly and then nodded at John.  
"ok john. Though no stupid songs" John just grinned and clicked a song he already had perpaired. Dave groaned and I just laughed as I see the Light ftom tangled came on. Then I started to sing, still alittle giggly.

Kilo:  
"All those days  
Watching from the windows  
All those years  
Outside looking in  
All that time  
Never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here  
Blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here  
Suddenly I see  
Standing here  
It's oh, so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once Everything looks different  
Now that I see you"

Dave:  
"All those days  
Chasing down a daydream  
All those years  
Living in a blur  
All that time  
Never truly seeing  
Things the way they were  
Now she's here  
Shining in the starlight  
Now she's here  
Suddenly I know  
If she's here  
It's crystal clear  
I'm where I meant to go"

Dave/Kilo:  
"And at last, I see the light"

Dave:  
"And it's like the fog has lifted"

Dave/Kilo:  
"And at last, I see the light"

Kilo:  
"And it's like the sky is new"

Dave/Kilo:  
"And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once Everything is different  
Now that I see you Now that I see you"

Somewhere in the middle of the song, John, Rose and Jade sat in a row, watching us sing. Listening to us sing, judging, but probally not really. Dave and I were facing eachother. I looked up into his sunglasses, while he looked down at me, into my golden brown eyes. And all I wanted then, right then, was him to kiss me. He started leaning in, and then stopped abruptly. Probally remembering it wasn't Terezi, that it was just me. He took a step back and then set his spoon down. He moved away, and for the rest of the night, stayed away from me.


	5. Chapter 4: The Question

After the party, Jade, John, Rose and I all slumped together on the ground as one big heap of laugher and teasing. We unblocked the transporter again and instantly there was a popping noise. Terezi appeared and ran toward Dave. I just huddled closer to the party that was laying on the ground, trying not to let this bug my happy mood. Rose and Jade had the common sense to sit in front of me and block my view as John and I were leaning against the grey wall.

"I think you won Kilo" John said with a grin

"Yeah! Me too!" added in Rose and Jade

'Well thank you" I slightly nodded my head and smiled. "I think I was better too, I put more emotion into the songs than he did" we all laughed while more of the trolls filed in. Kanaya approached us and smiled, then glanced at Rose.

"She Isn't Drunk Again Is She?" Kanaya asked with a worried look on her face.

"No, no Kanaya, I'm fine" Rose smiled and stood, wrapping her arms around Kanaya's neck and whispering something in her pointed ear that I couldn't make out. Jade stood, and walked over to Davesprite (Which I heard they were dating AGAIN) and then John just looked at me.

"wow kilo. Were the only ones without dates :\" I laughed at his expression and then looked around. As I looked I saw the following couples. Karkat and Nepeta, Gamzee and Tavros, Eridan and Feferi, and finally Aradia and Sollux

"Nah, Equius, and Vriska don't have dates" then I nudged his shoulder a bit. "You should go ask Vriska out" I grinned evilly and John looked horrified. "What I know you like her!" I teased and her just stared at me. I sighed "Do you want ME to tell her?"

"NO NO!" john quickly replied and I nodded.

"Then go tell her you idiot!" I growled, he needed to man up.

"How about you take your own advice Kilo!" I gasped, he wasn't accuatly thinking that I could just, go up to Dave and tell him THAT! He teased back, "Don't make me tell him."

"just go and tell her windy boy before she hooks up with equius of all people!" He nodded and stood up.

"Tell him soon Kilo. Before something happens that you cant stop" I swooshed him off, telling him that he was speaking nonsense. Nothing drastic was going to happen.


	6. Chapter 5: FINE! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW!

I stumbled not knowing if I was going to live or die, not caring either. I reached for him as I clutched my bleeding side. Hoping that he'll notice. Blood pounded out of the gun shot wound that I'd taken for him a few moments earlier. I sacrificed myself for him. And I didn't know why. It all happened so fast. His back was turned, the other man pulled the gun, I jumped, in between the two. Taking the bullet. I thought about who I took the bullet for. The eyes that gazed into mine with such intensity that I melted inside. The man I loved, but never had the courage to tell. And now I'm dying. The sound of the gunshot had made the Murderer run, and he turned around. Those eyes, fell upon mine with the intensity they always had. But as he took in the situation they melted into a look of terrified and concerned. _I love you!_ I wanted to shout. I love you….But I didn't….I couldn't…..I was dead for sure and he had a healthy relationship…..I couldn't worry him. I felt my self sink to my knees and fall forward. But before I hit the ground he was there. Holding me. Stroking my hair. Telling me it was going to be alright. The emotions that I've kept hidden for months, maybe even years spilled out onto the ground, right infront of him. I sobbed, and bled. Dying and having a breakdown right in his arms. I could feel my life ebbing away…Second by second. My eyes slowly began to close. The tears slowing and then becoming a single tear. My eyes shut. Blackness overwhelmed me and healed the pain in my side. I felt numb. Not knowing that I was from dying. One thought ran across my mind. The last thought before I completely lost everything. _I never told him, that I'd loved him from the start…._

I shot up, gasping, running my fingers franticly over my side. No gun wound. GOD DAMNIT JOHN! This is what I get for listening to your shit. "It was just a dream…" I whispered to myself.

"what was just a dream kilo" The voice that filled my dreams, was now reality. A light blushed colored my tan cheeks and I was at a loss for words. The knight bent down and lifted my chin to look at him. "kilo, tell me what was just a dream."

"n-nothin dave…." Is all I said. I tried to look away, but his hand kept me from it. He then resorted to the worst, most horrible tatic that he could. He took off his glasses and looked me straight in the eyes. I stared into the vibrant, red eyes. They were the most beautiful thing that I have EVER seen.

"kilo" he said with a hint of desire in his voice. "please…tell me" I couldn't take it any more. I now that I could never say no to him in the first place, and then, on top of it, when he was looking at me like that. GOD! Nope, I couldn't do it. I crumbled.

"fine…" I said in a small voice. "you want to know? I jumped in front of a gun to save you. And died, without-" I stopped myself. I was not going to finish that thought. nope. I wasn't that easy to persuade was I?

"without? Without what kilo" I shook my head quickly and used my god tier powers. I tricked dave's mind to think that I wasn't here anymore. So that he couldn't see me. "wake. just tell me. you can tell me anything you know"

"NO I CANT!" I shouted and tears started pouring from my eyes, knowing that he couldn't see them. "I CANT TELL YOU! YOUR GIIRRRLL FRRIEENNDD WILL BE OUT TO KILL ME!" and then I ran.


End file.
